


Snowball Fight

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Dorks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The guys are walking home though the park when a snowball fight breaks out.





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).



> Happy Holidays <3

“Snowball fight!”

Alex felt the icy smack of the snowball at the same time as Mitch yelled. His laughter echoed around the park, and Alex could hear the others sniggering at him.

Dany and Carlos were running for cover behind a bench as Pierre rushed to make a giant snowball, holding it aloft as Mitch ducked behind an old oak tree, its thick trunk more than adequate to hide one skinny racing driver.

Alex wiped the snow from his face, smiling as he looked between Mitch and Pierre. He felt like a gunslinger in an old western movie, waiting for the perfect moment to make his move.

A snowball whizzed through the air, hitting Pierre square in the chest, and Dany’s deep chuckle left no doubt as to who had done it.

Alex took his chance, and he ran to the tree where Mitch was hiding, smiling as they both glanced round the trunk at Pierre.

“You’re outnumbered, Gasly.” Mitch laughed, and a snowball thwacked against the tree.

Alex crouched down so that he could make icy bullets with Pierre’s name on them, Mitch hovering as he waited for the sound of snowballs pelting the tree to stop.

Pierre was frantically scrabbling to make more ammunition, and Mitch grinned, his mischievous smile that meant trouble was coming.

Mitch yanked at the front of Alex’s jeans, stuffing the giant snowball in as he cackled in laughter, Alex gasping and whimpering as he tried to pull the snow out, but it was no use.

“Mitch!” Alex shivered as the icy snow melted around his junk, soaking his underwear. “You’re going to freeze my dick off.”

Mitch sniggered, his eyes drawn to the wet patch on Alex’s jeans as he licked his lips. “I’ll just have to warm it up for you, ace.”

Alex stared with his mouth hanging open, unable to believe what he’d just heard, and he blinked as Mitch backed him up against the tree, grinning as he sank to his knees.

“Only you could turn a snowball fight into foreplay.” Alex snorted in laughter, and Mitch made quick work of unzipping his jeans, staring up at him with a look of pure sin. Mitch’s hot wet mouth surrounded him, the contrast making Alex groan in pleasure as his head fell back against the tree, his fingers tangling in Mitch’s soft hair as he sucked and slurped.

Mitch’s lips looked obscene stretched around his thick cock, his tongue flicking against the head and massaging the shaft. His big eyes watched him intently, making sure that Alex was enjoying every second of it, his breath hanging in the air as he gasped.

Alex wanted to scream out in pleasure, let Mitch hear just how much he was enjoying it, but the sound of snowballs slapping against the tree reminded him of how close Pierre was.

Compressing his lips, he grunted as Mitch let his tongue slip under his foreskin, gently teasing him as Alex whimpered.

Snow started falling, dusting Mitch’s hair with snowflakes and making him look like an angel.

A beautiful, cock-sucking angel.

“Fuck, Mitch.” Alex yanked at his hair, his eyes falling shut as he thrust into Mitch’s mouth, not caring that Mitch was gagging as he chased his climax, his balls tight and his muscles tense, pleasure rushing through his body as his cock spurted and pulsed, Mitch greedily swallowing it all down.

“Am I forgiven?” Mitch licked Alex clean, tucking him away, but the cold damp fabric of his boxers made him shiver.

“You know I can’t stay mad at you.” Alex ducked down so that he could taste himself on Mitch’s lips, his tongue seeking out every last drop as Mitch deepened the kiss.

Mitch’s bulge was rubbing up against him, and Alex wedged his thigh between Mitch’s legs, grabbing his perfect rear as Mitch groaned into his mouth, his needy whimpers like heaven to his ears. He could feel Mitch’s frustration, his need, and Alex held him close, nuzzling at the side of his neck as his breathing grew ragged.

“Come for me,” Alex whispered, grinning as Mitch went rigid, his muscles twitching as he shuddered with his climax, riding out the aftershocks against Alex’s leg.

“Ace, that accent of yours is so sexy.” Mitch shivered, sticking his tongue out as Alex leant in for another kiss, their cold noses rubbing together as they grinned like idiots.

“Tonight, I’ll show you just how sexy it can be.”

One last snowball smacked into the tree, and the crunch of footsteps in the snow approached.

“Guys, are you still there?”

“Truce?” Mitch held his hands up as he stepped out from behind the tree, Alex following him closely so that Pierre wouldn’t see the wet patch on his jeans.

“You guys are boring.” Pierre sulked, and Alex stepped out from behind Mitch.

“Guess who shoved a snowball down my jeans.”

“You loved it, ace.” Mitch stood on his tiptoes for a kiss, and they both grinned at the memory of what they’d just got up to.

Pierre turned to leave, before looking around for the others. “Where did Dany and Carlos go?”

The three of them stood in silence as the words ‘oh Carlos’ drifted across on the wind.

Alex reached out to hold Mitch’s hand, intertwining their fingers as best he could with their thick gloves.

“Looks like we weren’t the only ones having some fun in the park.”

Pierre’s eyes were on stalks, his mouth hanging open as Dany and Carlos stood up from behind the bench, both of them rearranging themselves so that it didn’t look like they had just had sex.

Mitch gave Alex a playful nudge, and Alex grinned, they were all going to have a good laugh about it once they got back to the flat.

“You two are together?” Carlos asked, pointing at Mitch and Alex as they nodded.

“I win.” Dany looked at Carlos, and Carlos rolled his eyes, taking twenty pounds out of his wallet, before shaking his head as he handed it over to Dany.

“You two had a bet on whether they were dating or not?” Pierre looked confused, his eyes narrowing as he waited for an explanation.

Dany chuckled, shrugging as the others smiled.

“They did the same for us, so this makes us even.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
